


RSZealot's Bumbleby Week 2019

by RSZealot



Category: RWBY, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Bumbleby Week 2019, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Don't know if it's really "graphic" violence because I'm a bad judge of that, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Warhammer Fantasy AU, but just in case, i put up the warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSZealot/pseuds/RSZealot
Summary: A collection of all my fics for Bumbleby Week 2019.





	1. Day 1: Atlas Ball

A shiver ran down Blake’s spine.

She looked around discreetly, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Being surrounded by so many atlesian higher-ups, her mind was on high alert. Luckily, they had apparently decided that the best way to deal with a faunus in their ranks was to pretend she didn’t exist. She let out a sigh, stepping off to the side of the ballroom, seeking the stability of a wall behind her.

When the invitation to the ball had arrived, they had all known why. With Ironwood protecting them, this was the only way for Jaques to get to Wiess. To convince her to come home. “ _Home_ ”, like this place, with its cold sterility and colder people could ever be home to her now. Ruby had refused to let her out of sight, sticking to the ex-heiress like glue. On the other hand, she had been dismissed from the group by a footman, owing to a strict “no faunus” policy on the second floor. Whatever plan Ruby, Jaune and Qrow had cooked up, they needed to talk to Jaques, who had sequestered himself up there.

It was not all bad though. Yang had stayed behind, not wanting to leave her alone with a bunch of racists. And Yang was gorgeous. Just in general, but she had really put in the effort tonight. She was wearing a flowing, layered gown, yellow, and with detailing in black and purple. The meaning of the colors had not passed Blake by. The dress was low-cut, to a risky degree at such a fancy establishment, just skirting indecency together with the open back. She had even gone so far as to braid her hair back, exposing her neck and shoulders.

She wasn’t here at the moment though, having gone off to fetch them something to drink, stating that they would need some alcohol to get through the evening. For once, she agreed. There were servers of course, with trays and glasses, but they avoided the pair, even the servants shirking away from the faunus. So she had ventured off to the bar, leaving Blake alone.

Her solitude was interrupted however, when a man approached her. He was clearly a few years older than her, and wore a smile on his face that made her skin crawl.

“May I have this dance, darling?” Blake winced, unnoticed by the man due to his deep bow. There was something in his voice that put her on edge.

“N-no thank you.” She withdrew, stepping up against the wall. She was beginning to feel boxed in, the music and the voices of the other attendees grating on her nerves. Surrounded by nobility and trapped in a suddenly sweltering dress. 

The man looked taken aback by her denial, and glowered at her.

“What do you mean no?” Blake regretted her words. In a place like this, there was next to nothing she could do to defend herself without ruining their mission. “I’m the only guy in here who would want to dance with a faunus, and you turn me down?”

“Only guy maybe, but who said boys were ever smart?” The instant she heard that voice, her heart slowed its pounding, and the noise dimmed. Standing behind the man was Yang, hand on her hip, looking absolutely radiant. And the man agreed with her assessment, if the way he froze mid-turn to gawk at her was anything to go by. He quickly composed himself, immediately forgetting about Blake. “May I have this dance,” Yang asked, reaching out a hand.

“Yeah- Yes of course,” said the man hastily, moving to take it, only to step aside, lest he be bowled over by Yang’s advance.

Blake took her hand.

“I would love to.”

Yang’s mere presence was enough to ground her, returning her spirits. Yang smiled, sending flutters of heat dancing across Blake’s face, before bringing the hand up to her lips, and kissing it gently. Blake bit her lip. 

As they turned to leave, Blake faced the man, who was staring at them with a mixture of awe and disgust. “This is why I turned you down. I was waiting for my girlfriend.”

“You’re dating a faunus!?” The man took a step back, as if recoiling from the pair.

“Weren’t you trying to flirt with her?” Yang asked, looking mildly amused, and Blake guessed she knew where this conversation was headed.

“I was just trying to-” he spluttered, catching himself before he could finish.

“Fuck her?” Yang oh so helpfully supplied. She giggled at his reddening face. “That’s actually really cute, thinking _you’re_ good enough for _her_ .” She nodded to Blake, who was now blushing furiously. “Oh man, _I_ struggle with that. And I’m me!” She gestured at herself, her hand following the curve of her body. 

Leaving him sputtering by the wall, Yang guided Blake out onto a less crowded part of the dancefloor. They held each other close, gently swaying back and forth to the music. Blake leaned her head against Yang’s offered shoulder, sighing deeply as all the tension ran out of her body. Yang planted a kiss on the top of her head, right between her ears.

“You doing alright?” Her voice was soft and low, almost a whisper.

Blake sighed again, letting out a soft hum.

“Yeah. I’m just- It was so-” she had difficulty forming the words. Drained? Scary? Yang simply smiled down at her, and pulled her in closer, tightening their embrace.

“I get it. It’s hard being surrounded by people who don’t see you as a person. If you want to leave, I’ll go with you.”

“I actually want to stay. Just a little while.” She chuckled, fully aware of how cheesy she was going to sound. “When you’re here, it’s not so bad. I feel safe.” Yang’s face turned red, and she smiled.

“Wow, I... That’s probably the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Blake hummed, leaning against Yang once more, basking in her warmth, and the feel of their bodies pressed together. For a while they just danced, holding each other, and the world around them seemed to fade away.


	2. Day 2: Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't end up having much parent-meeting in it, but I got carried away with the first part, and actually including the second half would have felt like just jamming two different stories together. I think some people appreciate some variety in their fics though.

Blake had warned her that Menagerie was hot, but this was almost ridiculous. They had still been on the ship when she had been forced to changed, lest she be boiled alive inside her clothes. Blake had mentioned something about her being “naturally warm”, good for wintertime snuggles, but a detriment in this climate. Yang had countered with a “don’t you mean naturally  _ hot _ ”, which blake had rolled her eyes at. But she could see that fond look, and the way her mouth twitched when she hid a smile. In the end, after Yang unveiled her emergency summer wear, Blake had been forced to agree.

She had picked out a short-sleeved yellow crop top, and paired it with a breezy black high-low skirt. The outfit’s effect on her girlfriend was immediate and obvious. Her eyes widened, and her ears perked, and she kept glancing down at her midriff, where certain movements caused to top to lift up and reveal her abs. 

Blake had also warned her that Kuo Kuana doesn’t see many humans visiting, so she should be ready for some odd looks. Luckily, Yang was used to being in the center of attention, even if these were slightly different circumstances. People had indeed watched her, all the way from the docks up the main street. Most of them looked curious, or wary, but Yang couldn’t blame them. Here she was, a human, walking through one of the only safe havens for faunus from human oppression, hand in hand with the chieftain’s daughter.

Instead, she focused her attention on Blake, who was starting to look a bit nervous, and a bit lost in her own thoughts. A kiss on the cheek snapper her out of it, and she blinked, looking up at Yang and blushing slightly, a quizzical look on her face. Yang shrugged, swinging their hands a little as she answered the unspoken question.

“You were looking really kissable.” Blake huffed, smiling.

“We’re in public.”

“Like you’ve ever been shy about PDA, baby.”

“It’s different,” she sighed, looking around at the crowd around them. “This is menagerie. My dad is the chieftain. And barring any future messes, I will be someday.”

“Well, the better to make them get used to it,” Yang quipped, but didn’t make any further moves. Jokes aside, she got what Blake meant, and could respect her reluctance, even if she looked extremely kissable.

Besides, now she was the one lost in thoughts. She knew of course that Blake’s dad was the chieftain, but it never really struck her that Blake might one day follow his footsteps. As far as she understood it, the position wasn’t hereditary, but Blake had been pretty influential in the White Fang, and was the person behind the popular movement that led to its reform. 

Yang didn’t know how to feel about that. She could definitely see her in charge, hell, she’d supported her thoughts about one day leading the new White Fang, and would stand with her no matter what she did. On the other hand, where would that leave her? Would she one day be the Chieftain's wife?

They’d never discussed marriage. It felt like this distant  _ thing  _ to Yang, who had never been one to plan too far ahead, preferring to take each day as it came.  _ Marrying Blake _ . That thought caused her heart to flutter. Yeah, that sounded nice. But would it be right? If Blake became the leader of Menagerie, High Leader of the White Fang, would it be right for her, as a human, to follow her? Would she seem like an intruder, forcing her way in where she didn’t belong, in this refuge? Would there-

Yang’s train of thought ground to a halt, and she froze, coming back to reality.

Blake had let go of her hand, and had moved her hand up to Yang’s face, pressing her palm against her cheek. Yang turned to look at her, confused. Blake’s face bore a mischievous grin.

“Tag, you’re it.”

It took Yang a second to process this. Spontaneous games of tag were a team RWBY tradition, started by Ruby as a surprise training regimen, although Yang always found it suspicious that she had invented it during a long stretch of boredom.

When her brain finally caught up, she set off, dashing for the empty side street ahead of her, going straight through the shadow clone Blake had left behind. Blake was already a good way down the street, running for dear life. She may have the speed and mobility advantage, but in a prolonged sprint, Yang had her beat. They both knew this, so when Blake did a heel-turn around the corner of a building, Yang was ready to follow, leaping off her feet to catch Blake.

“You’re-” Yang didn’t even get to finish, as she fell face-first onto the ground, the sound of Blake giggling taunting her as the shadow clone faded above her. Getting back on her feet, Yang set off following the sound, turning the next corner.

And there she was, back to Yang, frantically scanning the dead end for a way out. With a triumphant cry, Yang charged her, tackling her into a hug.

Only to run face-first into the wall.

Staggering back, Yang looked around, trying to find some clue as to where her partner had gone. And there she was, sitting up on the very wall she had just slammed into. A great stone wall, at least three meters tall. Even through the adrenaline and the dull pain of her recent crashes, the sound of Blake’s melodious laugh almost took her breath away.

“Fancy running into you here,” Blake said between laughter, causing even Yang to groan at the lameness of the pun. Yang approached, reaching her hand up to touch Blake, only to stop when Blake put her foot on her face. Yang swiped her arm upwards, but only managed to reach Blake’s legs. She tried a few more times to reach, only to fail.

“Damn Ruby and her above-the-belt-only rule.” Yang muttered.

“As I recall, that was your fault.” Blake’s voice was light and teasing.

“You were crawling out the window, what was I supposed to do, let you get away?”

“You could’ve touched my leg.” Blake underlined her point by moving her foot to Yang’s shoulder, moving her other foot to the other shoulder. “Or literally anywhere else.” Yang chuckled, smirking up at her girlfriend, knowing very well what she was referring to.

“What can I say baby, your butt has that effect on me.”

Blake groaned, burying her face in her hands. She really walked right into that one, didn’t she?

When she lowered here hands again to retort, she saw a most worrying sight: Yang’s hair, glowing. She let out a “Uh oh” as Yang used the energy built up from her crashes to jump pushing Blake backwards off the wall. She landed on her feet, and lept backwards, making way for Yang to drop down in front of her, only for Yang to instead grab her hand and pull her in, wrapping an arm around her.

The sudden closeness caused a blush to rise on her cheeks, and Yang’s triumphant smile didn’t help. Win or lose, Blake loved the end of a game of tag.

“Tag,” Yang said, the words almost whispered. “You’re it.”

And like that, the spell was broken, and Blake fell back, laughing. The two of them just stood there, in the garden, laughing.

They weren’t alone, though. In the distance, over by the door leading into the stately mansion they were right outside, stood two people, watching them. The likeness was uncanny. Blake caught on to Yang’s realization quick, and spun around to face the others. She chuckled nervously.

“Hi mom. Hi dad. So, this is Yang...”


	3. Day 3: Proposal/Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that this one briefly features some OC's of mine.  
> Team JJAD (Jade) is mentioned in passing, a team of OC Beacon students.  
> Fardren Burumu is a snake faunus with ties to the white fang and a semblance that lets him "know things".  
> I think that's about all you need to know.

“Fuck!”

Yang winced and recoiled as the paw of an ursa slammed down on top of her head. A swift kick to the belly caught it off balance, and a few decisive punches to the skull sent the rapidly disintegrating grimm falling backwards. More grimm lurked behind it, eager to pile in to the fight. With a grunt, Yang stepped back, buying some breathing room as another huntsman dove into the fray instead.

They were simply too many, and they were too tired. Is this really how it ends? They beat Salem, fight the gods, save the world, and then die on a routine extermination job? Teams RWBY, JNOR, JJAD and CFVY, joined by two dozen of the reformed White Fang’s best just bite it here, in the pools of grimm trying to clean the place up after their leader’s death?

Well, that sucked.

In the heat of the moment Yang was too in the zone to really appreciate how sad that thought was. On any other day the idea of dying like this would have shaken her to the core. Right now she was fired up, semblance flaring and guns blazing. Another charge, another punch, another kill. She leapt on top of a deathstalker, slamming down with both her fists as she did, cracking its carapace. One shot to the exposed flesh underneath and-

_ Click _ .

Out of ammo. Of course.

A single punch did the trick though, sinking her prosthesis wrist deep into its brain, twisting. She landed on her feet, back on the ground. She was in a pocket of calm, the eye of the storm. Looking around frantically for any sign of how the battle was over, she felt fatigue tug at her limbs. All around her was chaos and bloodshed, huntsmen, huntresses, white fang and grimm, a cacophony of violence.

But there, something familiar: Blake. A sight for sore eyes. She was currently firing her pistol, backing up towards the little patch of empty ground Yang was in. Jogging up, she pressed her back against her girlfriend’s, adopting a now familiar stance, watching each other’s backs.

“I’m gonna be honest,” Yang’s voice was coarse and her words slurred slightly. “I think this might be it. Ruby said something about a plan and dragged off Jaune and Weiss deeper in, but that was like an hour ago.”

“We’ll get through,” Blake sounded a little better off, but still tired, “We always do.”

A few more shots of the pistol, and a sabyr goes down. Yang chuckles, reaching for Blake’s hip. She knows the touch, and lowers her own hand in response, taking Yang’s and squeezing tightly. Reassurance.  _ I’m still here _ .

“You know, I don’t know if this is the adrenaline talking, but...” Yang sounds a little more cheerful now, the voice of a woman laughing death in the face. “I think my one regret is never marrying you.” Another squeeze follows, and Blake’s wild heart stills a little. They had talked about the prospect, but always put it off. It’s too soon, the world is about to end, we have a job to do. Poor excuses.

“There’s still time,” Blake says determinately, scanning the field before her. Then she smirks at what she finds, and leans her head back against Yang’s. “Because of course I accept. I want to marry you to.”

Nearby, someone screams, then gurgles, then falls silent. They both pray it’s not someone they love.

“Sorry to say it baby, but I don’t think there is time.” Yang sounds like she’s on the verge of tears, staring defiantly into the raging hordes ahead.

“Burumu’s a cleric,” Blake says, tugging on Yang’s hand to indicate the man she was talking about. A snake faunus and veteran white fang. Yang barks out a laugh, gripping onto Blake’s hand like her life depends on it. Burumu’s currently coming closer, using his spear to skewer grimm as he approached the pair. With his foresight-like semblance, he seems to know what they want of him. Blake says it anyway.

“Marry us!” Her words cut through the din of battle, and the snake faunus looks up momentarily as he pulls his weapon from the dying form of a beowolf.

“Somewhat busy here,” he calls back, nevertheless pulling closer.

“Please!” Yang’s voice is tear-laden and hoarse. She doesn’t want to die like this. If this is where she dies, let her at the very least be Blake’s. Officially. For real. She wants to know they took that leap together.

The circle begins to close in as Burumu speaks the words.

“We have gathered here today,” he begins, pausing to cut down a nevermore flying straight for his face. “We have gathered here today to-” A boarbatusk slams into him, sending him to his knees and knocking the air from his lungs. Blake shoots forward, cutting the thing in half, Yang coming in to ward off two beowolfs that followed it while Blake helps him up. “Fuck it,” he announces, nodding at the two women. “Blake Belladonna, do you consent to this union with Yang Xiao Long?”

“Yes!” Blake grabs Yang’s hand again, pulling her in close.

“And Yang Xiao Long, do you consent to this union with Blake Belladonna?”

“Oh gods yes!”

“Then seal your union.” He takes down another grimm. “Just kiss already!”

And they do. Without hesitation, they pull each other in, their lips locking. Their first step into a new life together. It’s like the rest of the world falls away, the noise of battle fading, and all detail vanishing. It’s just the two of them, together, encased in silvery light.

Burumu however, sees the truth. Sees the pillar of light that shoots into the sky, erupting from the central pool, framing the two newlyweds before expanding, engulfing everything, burning the grimm away.

When Yang and Blake finally separate, they find the fields empty and quiet, confused and wounded warriors standing alone, the hordes of monsters dead and gone. They look around, seeing, over the crest ahead, the familiar sight of the rest of their team, Weiss carrying Ruby as she approaches. Huntsmen flock around them, crowding the pair.

Yang makes it through the mass, still holding Blake’s hand. Ruby smiles weakly, spent from using her silver eyes.

“Told you I had a plan...”


	4. Day 4: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warhammer Fantasy AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, death and gore ahead. Nothing to severe on the gore, but still, heads up. Also, I tried to make this as accessible as possible to people who don't know much about Warhammer Fantasy. Below is a quick little glossary just in case:
> 
> Bretonnia - Fantasy France. Obsessed with Knighthood and chivalry.  
> Estalia - Fantasy Spain.  
> Tilea - Fantasy Italy.  
> Chaos - The demonic forces of evil.  
> Lady of the Lake - Goddess of Bretonnia.  
> Knight Errant - Knights who seek the Grail.  
> Grail Knight - Knight who has found the Grail and drunk from it. Have superhuman abilities.  
> Silverine - A silvery magical metal found in Bretonnia.

Up in the mountains overlooking a river, near the village of Azuara in northeastern Estalia, a lone figure scales the cliffside. She is Blake Belladonna, daughter to the influential Tilean merchant Ghira Belladonna. She is here because she has been running her whole life. She was born a mutant, marked with the vile taint of chaos. While her mutation was minor -a pair of feline ears growing from her head- That alone was enough to be shunned, reviled, and hunted. Tired of being locked in her father’s mansion, she fled. After days of wandering the wilds, starving and fearful, she found other like herself. Mutants and outcasts who had banded together to make a life for themselves. They called themselves the White Fang, and were led by a Minotaur named Adam.

In time, she found that the White Fang were nothing like she had imagined. Violent, warlike and cruel, they raided the nearby human towns, slaughtering hundreds in the name of the very dark gods who had cursed them. Again, she fled.

Alone, confused, and lost in a world that seemed to want her dead, she wandered for days, until she fell, starving and exhausted, into the clutches of a witch hunter. The man, a northerner, had wanted to burn her alive. And he had nearly succeeded, were it not for the timely intervention of another.

Over the hill, clad in steel and silverine, mounted upon a large steed, a knight appeared. Clad in yellow and black, and with a dragon for an emblem, this knight cut an imposing figure as it descended towards the hunter and his prey. The witch hunter paid them no mind, until it was too late, as the horse started into a gallop, and the knight lowered their lance. A single blow pierced his heart, and pinned him to a nearby tree.

The knight had dismounted, and removed their helmet, freeing a mass of golden hair, two piercing purple eyes, and a surprisingly feminine face.

Later, after recovering, Blake would learn that she was Yang Xiao Long, a knight errant of Bretonnia. When asked why she had killed a man to save a demon-cursed monster, she had merely laughed and insisted that, where she was from, one did not let fair maidens get burned at the stake by evil men. She had then pledged to keep Blake safe on her travels, at least for a time. She was seeking the Lady of the Lake, and the holy Grail, but she would gladly search wherever Blake’s journey took them.

For a time they had traveled together through Estalia, and Blake had had some measure of happiness. With Yang at her side, she shelt safe, and even loved. Anyone who dared to raise even so much as their voice against her, would find the heavily armoured and armed knight shooing them off, berating them for their lack of decency. Yang had taught her how to fight properly, and of her homeland, and the vow of chivalry she followed:

"I give my body, heart and soul, to the Lady whom I seek. No plea for help shall find me wanting. No obstacle will stand before me. No evil will taint the lands bequeathed unto me. When the clarion call is sounded, I will ride out and fight in the name of Liege and Lady. That which is sacrament, I shall preserve. That which is sublime, I will protect. That which threatens, I will destroy, for my holy wrath will know no bounds. Honor is all. Chivalry is all. Rejoice, for we, the Knights of Bretonnia will be your shield."

And of course there were the looks, and the touches. By day, Blake would share Yang’s steed -a large black stallion named Bourdon- and wrap her arms around her. At night, they would share a blanket, wrapped up tightly to ward of the cold. And when she thought she wasn’t looking, Yang would watch Blake like she was a work of art. Something beautiful and captivating, rather than wrong. Blake had even grown to trust her, sharing the story of her life with this knight. And when she wept, Yang had held her. 

But soon, their time together had to end. Blake was moving north, trying to get as far away from the White Fang as she could, while Yang was chasing a story she had been told by a knight blessed by the lady, of where the Grail could be found. Her path took her west.

They had been split barely a day when rumors started to spread through the village they had been staying in about a massive bull man stalking the hills. He had attacked a caravan, and left but one survivor. A messenger. The village was to deliver Blake Belladonna to him, or be razed.

Given the choice to flee, or face her demons, she stood her ground. She had her sword, and Yang had been an excellent teacher in its use, especially when facing larger foes.

She knew this wouldn’t ever end unless either she or Adam were dead.

So she scales the cliffs, and locates the plateau. And there he is, waiting for her.

Easily three times the size of a grown man, Adam was a terrifying foe. But one she had to face. She approached him, sword drawn. This was it. Kill or be killed.

His voice was hoarse, almost a bleat that nevertheless echoed against the cliffs, and caused a shiver to run down Blake’s spine.

“Finally. There you are. Did you really think you could abandon me and get away with it?” 

She didn’t respond.

“Either you come with me, or I cut you in half.”

Still no reply.

Grunting, he hefted his massive sword, cracked and blunt, but larger than a man, and heavy enough to bend plate.

They had fought side by side in the past, when they were the defenders, before she realized the truth of the White Fang. She knew how he fought, slow and brutal, almost predictable. But she had learned so much in her months on the road with Yang, and she had the advantage there.

When she was close enough, he sprung into action, raising his sword to bring it down over her head. Blake easily sidestepped his blow, and slashed at his arm. Her blade cut through his hide, but not nearly deep enough, barely enough to draw blood. She ducked under his next blow as he swung the blade sideways at her head, and cut him again, to no effect.

Another swing, to her midsection, and she dropped to the floor, using the momentum of her rise to drive her sword up into his gut. It sank in a good bit and for the first time he roared in pain. She barely had time to withdraw her blade before he swung at her with his open hand, trying to swat her away. She threw herself back, narrowly avoiding it. But not far enough away to avoid his sword, which followed his fist. The very tip of it cut across her stomach, tearing her leather amour open and leaving a thin red line as it ripped the skin. She screamed, pain stinging her mind.

He laughed.

“It’s no use. A single strike will end you. Just give up and return to my side, where you belong.”

“Adam!” Blake spat the name, clutching her side, buying time to recover. “I don’t ‘belong’ anywhere. I won’t help you murder innocent people!”

“Innocent? The humans scorn and hate our kind, jealous of our gifts.”

“Gifts? Your ‘gods’ cursed us, turned us into monsters so that we would kill for them. I don’t want any part of it!”

“Say you win. Say you kill me. What then? Spend your whole life hiding and running? Die to the next human that crosses your path?”

Blake hesitated. She had been so busy running, she never really thought about what she was running towards. This world did hate her, after all. Everyone wanted her dead. What did victory here mean if she was never going to have a real life? What did she have to live for? Spite? Fear? He was right, wasn’t he? There is nothing for her here.

She sighed, sword still raised. He was waiting for her response.

In the distance, a horn sounded. Clarion and clear, from the north. The two of them turned their heads, and saw a figure cresting the hill. A knight clad in steel and silverine, yellow and black, with a dragon for an emblem.

Blake’s heart soared. She could hardly believe her eyes. Yang lowered her lance, and her horse fell into a gallop as she charged the Minotaur. He braced for the impact, readying his own weapon to strike her down as she advanced. As she was mere meters away, Blake struck, driving her blade into his leg. He winced, and fell forward, and the lance struck him in the chest.

With a sickening crack, it splintered, and Bourdon stumbled, throwing Yang off his back. She slammed to the ground, sliding through the grass for a meter more. Adam meanwhile, rose to his hooves, seemingly only angered by the stake that now pierced his chest. Her roared and swung for Blake, who threw herself back just in the nick of time.

Yang rose, drawing her sword and raising her shield.

“Come fiend. Leave the lady alone and face a knight of Bretonnia.”

Adam turned, and roared at her. She didn’t even flinch. “You must be Adam. Good, then you can hear my vow. As long as I draw breath, lady Belladonna will not be harmed, by you or by any other.” Adam just chuckled, raising his sword as he advanced.

“Alright then.”

He swung at her, his sword shaking her shield and nearly crushing her shield arm. In response she cut across his chest, cutting deep, using the movement to let his sword slide off her shield to the side, giving her time for another strike, this one biting into his leg.

Blake, adrenaline surging through her, ran up behind Adam, intending to drive her sword into his back. Instead he kicked backwards, planting his hoof into her stomach and knocking the wind from her lungs.

As she stumbled back, Adam swung down at Yang once more, the force of the blow buckling her shield. Another blow, and it bent. As Adam gloated over the act, Balke took the opportunity to charge him again, and drove her sword into his waist, sinking in deep.

The bull roared and twisted in agony, shaking Blake’s grip and causing her to lose her sword, still embedded in his flesh.

Yang tried to take the opportunity to cut him again, but was grabbed. Adam lifted her off her feet in one hand, her entire torso fitting in his grip. Blake froze in terror.

“Enough!” Adam’s voice was ragged. “If you want to die so badly bretonnian, let me help you.” Adam dropped his sword, and used his now free hand to grab Yang’s sword arm. With a great roar and a sickening noise, he tore it from her body. Blake screamed. Discarding the arm, he threw the knight, who collided with a rock near the edge of the plateau.

Blake ran to her. Tears streaming down her face and voice breaking as she screamed. Yang was quiet, and unmoving.

Collapsing at her side, Blake pulled her helmet off. She was alive, but fading fast. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice callously noted that Adam wasn’t moving. He was letting Blake watch her die.

“No no, please no-” she held Yang, trying desperately to bandage her stump with pieces torn from her surcoat.

A hand on her cheek stilled her. They both knew it was too late.

“It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t- I’m so sorry.” Yang merely shushed her gently, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“No tears, please no tears. My only regret is that I couldn’t do more for you.” With the last of her strength she rose up, whispering. “I give my body, heart, and soul to the lady whom I seek.” And their lips met. Their kiss was brief, and weak, and chaste, and tasted of salt and blood. Then she fell back, dead.

Blake collapsed, weeping. The one person who had ever loved her, dead. Dead because of her. Dead because she selfishly insisted to live in a world that clearly didn’t want her.

A hard blow to the side sent her flying, crashing to the ground, and she watched as Adam picked up the lifeless body and threw it over the edge and into the river far below.

“There,” he said, ”She no longer draws breath.” He took a single step towards her, raising his sword as to finish her off. “Your turn.”

Panicking, Blake crawled backwards, desperately trying to get away.  _ Why? _ so deep part of her asked.  _ What do you have to live for? A life of pain, shame and suffering? Just lie down and die. It’s the easy way out. _

Still, Blake rose to her feet. Still she stood. Part of her wanted to die, but another part of her wanted to live. Sheer animal panic and instinct, and something more. Something deeper. Hope, perhaps. Or spite.

She was alone, and wounded, and without her sword, but still she thought of a way out. A way to win, to survive. It was the very core of her. No matter the odds, no matter the consequences, she was going to fight.

When Adam finally swung his sword, she dove past him, rolling to her feet and running. Her sword was still were Adam had pulled it out, a good bit in from the edge.. She grabbed it firmly and kept on running, getting some distance between her and Adam. He was hot on her trail, and she could feel some of his swipes at her by the wind it caused at the back of her neck. In a single move, just as he struck once more, she stopped, ducked low, and thrust with her sword.

It sunk in deep into his gut, near where her first one had. With a quick pull, she had it loose and was running past him. She heard him roar. He was still up, still fighting. She spun again, and saw him behind her, thrusting with his sword. She met the sword with her own, landing a blow right on the blade. Using his own unbreakable grip and strength, she pushed off of the blade, sending herself back a good bit, avoiding his strike and buying some room between them.

They circled each other. He was starting to catch on to her plan to avoid his attacks. They stared each other down, each daring the other to attack first.

Time dragged on, the two of them locked in this dance. Blake’s adrenaline was wearing off, and with it, her fighting spirit. As good as it felt to stand in defiance of the world, she was lying to herself if she said she could win this. So far, even her best blows hadn’t even fazed him, most of them barely even piercing his hide, and the few that did couldn’t cut through his muscles to the organs. All he needed was one good hit and she was dead.

So this really was it. The end.

Adam struck first. With a roar he brings his sword down in an overhead strike. On instinct, Blake tries to parry the blow. There is a sound of shattering steel, and her arm feels like it’s crushed. His swing had broken her blade, and just barely missed her face. The force of the impact sends her to her knees, and she knows she is dead. He killed Yang, and he is about to kill her. If she is lucky he’ll throw her corpse into the river too, or just leave it to rot up here.

He raises his sword.

And the blade sinks into Adam’s neck.

The sound of panicked bleating brings Blake’s eyes up. Above her, she sees Adam, bent over, a sword jutting out from his throat. On his back, hanging on by her sword, is Yang. Her wet hair hangs around her wild, blood-red eyes, and her silverine sword-arm shimmers in the midday sun. With a yell she tears the sword back out, bringing Adam falling down backwards over her. Blake wastes no time in driving her broken sword into his heart before Yang effortlessly throws him aside.

For a moment they stand there, just looking at each other. Yang is dripping wet, blood-covered, and absolutely beautiful.

Blake collapses in her arms, weeping. Yang pulls her deeper into the embrace, kissing her on the forehead as she cries.

“It’s okay, it’s okay...” she whispers soothingly, “I’m fine, I’m here. You’re safe now.”

They just stand there, Yang embracing her, whispering into her ear. Blake breaks away, looking at her through tear-stained eyes.

“How?” her voice is rough and weak. “I saw you die. He- he threw you-” She can’t bring herself to finish.

* * *

Yang comes to with a start, as a wave of pain shoots from her shoulder. She’s laying on a rocky outcropping, feels the cold water lapping at her. Above her, a the face of a gorgeous lady with elven features.Yang watches her in awe, before her memories catch up to her. Blake, the Minotaur, her arm!

She can feel her arm!

She looks to see the lady’s hands wrapped around the rune-covered silverine arm that now extends from her shoulder. She opens her mouth to speak, but the lady puts a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Shh, quiet now my knight. You have done exceptionally well.” Yang’s heart swells, some part of her having known what was happening. “Here, drink.”

With ease, the lady sits her up, so that Yang is sitting in her lap, and brings a large golden cup to her lips. She drinks deep, feeling the coppery liquid run down her throat. Within moments, she feels stronger. Clearer. No longer weary, like her burdens have fled. She looks up to the lady, who bids her stand.

“Milady-”

“Your lady still lives, above us. Go to her with my blessing Yang Xiao Long, Grail Knight of Bretonnia.”

With a nod Yang turns, and begins to scale the cliffs.


	5. Day 5: Beacon Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake just wants to find a nice, quiet place to read.

After a long week of classes, studying, and Ruby’s surprisingly strict training regimen, there was nothing Blake needed more than some time to relax by herself. Don’t misunderstand, she loves her friends dearly, and Ruby is a great coach, but sometimes it just became a bit too much. At such times, he best thing to do was to find somewhere quiet and dig in with a good book.

Luckily for her, the team RWBY dorm was empty, with her teammates out and about. Ruby had left a note stating she and Weiss were going to study in the library, and Yang was usually at the gym by now. This left her, her cup of tea, her bag of candy, and her copy of N.D. Plume’s _Shadowed Passions_ , the latest addition to her collection. Sitting on her bed, back against the wall, she let out a sigh of relief, and opened up the book.

It’s a romance, of course. The book follows Atropa Mortiferus, the daughter of a noble lord who rules an isolated mountain town. When the town is besieged by bandits, Atropa, who has been trained under a master assassin for protection, decides to kill the bandit leader, a young woman named Katla Sol. When she fails, Katla is impressed by her courage, and not only lets her go, but promises her safe passage, marking her as off limits for the bandits.

They meet a few more times, and eventually a number of mysteries crop up. Why did Katla spare her life? How are the bandits so organized and well-trained? Who or what are the _black birds_ Katla keeps mentioning? Blake had been utterly consumed by this book so far, and was eager to get through it. Not to mention that sparks were clearly flying between Atropa and Katla, and there had been some pretty saucy scenes so far...

In the scene she was in, Atropa has just woken up after being attacked by some of Katla’s men, and is trying to make her explain why they attacked her, but the bandit keeps avoiding the question.

_“Just tell me. Please! You made me a promise” Katla stepped back, creating some distance between them, causing Atropa’s hand to fall from her shoulder._

_“Maybe you just shouldn’t have trusted a bandit.” Her face was downcast and her words were almost forced out of her mouth. “Guards, make sure she stays put.” As the bandit made to leave the tent, Atropa called out to her._

_“Katla, please. Why are you doing this!?” Katla paused, turning to look at Atropa. She hesitated, then spoke:_

Blake was pulled from her book by a knock on the window.

Looking over, she saw Sun crouched on the windowsill, grinning like an idiot and waving at her. _So much for peace and quiet_. Marking her page with a bookmark, she puts down her book and goes up to the window. She has half a mind to just close the drapes and leave him there. But then he might just keep knocking. With a sigh, she opens the window.

“Hey Blake, wassup?”

“You know climbing up the wall and watching in through the windows of an all-girl team’s dorms looks really wrong, right?” Blake moved to the side to let him in, and he hopped down onto the floor, walking past her and into the dorm.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” he said with _distressing_ honesty.

“So, what do you want Sun?” He shrugged in that non-committal way that made her suspect he’d done something wrong.

“I just wanted to see what you were up to,” he said far too casually for it to be true. 

“Reading. Like I do every saturday.” Blake glared at him. He really should know this by now, they’d been friends for a while. In fact, he did know.

“Okay, fine,” he relented, “I tried to play this, like, harmless prank, and it went wrong, and now I need a place to hide.”

Blake sighs. She likes Sun and all, but he can be far too rowdy and flippant for her tastes, especially when she really just wants to be alone for a bit. Perhaps…

“Fine, you can stay.” Sun pumps his fist in the air.

“Yes! You won’t regret it!” He looks around the room, and Blake goes to retrieve her books. “So, what do you wanna do?” Blake holds up her book.

“Go somewhere quiet and read.” With that, she leaves the room, leaving Sun standing there, dejected.

* * *

On weekends, the small garden near the airship docks is fairly empty, and so it’s her next option. Finding her favourite spot underneath a large tree, she settles in and continues reading.

_“You really shouldn’t trust a bandit milady. In all our time together, I only told you the truth three times. This is the third time.”_

_“And the other two?” Tears were streaming down her face. She felt like a fool, thinking this low-life could ever be kind, could ever be trusted, could ever_

“Hey Blake, whatcha reading?”

Blake almost screamed, starting to the side. She had been so engrossed in her book that she hadn’t even noticed Nora somehow sneaking up on her. A feat in and of itself. She was currently crouching and embracing the tree, using it for balance as she looked over Blake’s shoulder. At this point she was beginning to feel ticked off. First she had been driven from her dorm by Sun, now Nora was intruding on her personal space right when the story was about to reach a high point. She was fairly certain she knew what the next word of that sentence was, and she was not about to experience Atropa using the L-word for the first time in regards to Katla while Nora was pestering her.

“Nothing you’d find interesting,” she said, trying to keep an even tone. It may have sounded rude, but she had learned that Nora responded well to blunt honesty, and this was far from the kind of story Nora liked. Not enough high octane action and broody quiet prettyboys.

“Oh? What’s it about?” Nora did not seem dissuaded, and just leaned in closer. Knowing that Nora wouldn’t leave her alone until her curiosity was satiated, she took a calming breath, and summed up the story so far to her. As expected, she wasn’t too impressed.

“Wait, why did the bandit lady just go back on her word like that? That’s dumb, she made a promise.”

“Well, that’s the point. It’s a mystery.”

“And the princess-”

“Noble lady”, Blake corrected.

“And the Princess just lets her go? Why not beat her up for lying?”

“Because she secretly lo-” Blake cut herself off. This was going nowhere. With a sigh, she changed tactic. “What are you doing here anyway?” She tried to sound casual and suppress her growing irritation. “Weren’t team JNPR going to do something together today?” Nora grinned, nodding.

“Yup. Semblance training.” As she said that, Blake heard more voices approaching. Familiar voices. She turned to look, and saw Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren round the corner, weapons drawn. A feeling of dread sunk in her belly. Nora, oblivious to Blake’s discomfort, continued. “I just got here first. This is the only place on campus without a lightning rod to throw me off my game.”

Already accepting defeat, Blake rose to her feet.

“Well, you guys have fun with that.”

* * *

The library. Her last resort. Usually she didn’t like how crowded it was, but at least it was quiet enough, and usually no-one bothered her. Maybe here she could finally-

Ah. Sitting at her usual table was all of team CRDL, barely paying attention to the books laid out before them and looking around, clearly bored.

Blake turned on her heel, and left.

* * *

Leaving the library, Blake was damn near done with it all. How could a school as big as Beacon not have a single good place for her to read? More than that, with all these constant interruptions, she out of her earlier good mood.

There was one last hope for this day at least. Up ahead she saw her favourite person. Yang was sitting on a bench, reading something on her scroll. By the look of her, she had just gotten out of the gym showers, as confirmed by the sweet smell of her favourite soap as Blake came close. Sitting down next to her on the bench, Blake slumped over, leaning her head against her partner’s shoulder. Without even looking up from her scroll, Yang wrapped an arm around her.

“Let me guess, you can’t find a quiet place to read and everyone is being annoying?” Somehow, Yang always knew. She was probably the one person who knew Blake the best, and she appreciated her attentiveness. She nodded, sighing deeply.

“I know it’s petty, but I’ve been really looking forward to this all week.”

“I know,” Yang leaned in towards her, “It’s been a rough week huh? Three tests, an essay and combat evaluations.” Yang suddenly sat up straight, putting away her scroll. “You know what, I think I can help.”

“Thanks Yang, but unless you know of some secret spot where I can hide away or can chase CRDL out of the library I don’t think there’s much you can do.”

“You know I’m always up for kicking the crap out of Cardin and his lackeys, but I think I can actually help with the second part… But it’s one hell of a climb.”

“Climb?”

* * *

It was in fact one hell of a climb. Turns out, one of the lower towers of Beacon held a secret: a tucked away little camp, with a bench, a table, a fire pit and a wind cover. According to Yang, it was built by the brother of an old Signal friend of hers, as a sort of hideaway for his team. It had stood abandoned since they graduated, and the height made sure no-one would come and bother her. There was just one problem. The bench was really uncomfortable. Like, to the point of being unusable.

“Oh, really?” Yang scratched her head. “Huh. I think it’s just fine.”

“Well, guess I can’t complain.” Blake sat down, and immediately winced. “I’m thankful just for you showing me this place. I love it.” _I love you._

Yang grinned, walking over to the bench.

“Actually, I think I have a solution...”

_“And the other two?” Tears were streaming down her face. She felt like a fool, thinking this low-life could ever be kind, could ever be trusted, could ever love her. Atropa froze. Had she just thought that? As Katla turned to leave, she was left facing the fact that yes, she wanted the bandit to love her. And it had been a lie._

_“I’m not here for your father’s wealth, and you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”_

_And then she was gone._

Blake’s breath hitched in her throat. Four hundred pages, and finally it happened.

“Ooh, did something good happen?” Yang asked from her position underneath Blake. “Did they kiss?”

Blake chuckled. To help with the comfort, Yang had laid down on the bench, and Blake was currently lying on top of her, resting her head against her chest. An intimate position to be sure, but it felt right. With Yang, most things felt right.

“Almost. She just admitted she loves the bandit!”

“What? But you’re near the end of the book! How slow is this burn exactly?”

“Well, this is just part one. Velvet says they don’t even get together until part seven.” 

Yang laughed, her chest rumbling.

“How do you put up with stories like that? If I had to wait seven volumes of a series to end up with the girl I loved, I’d go insane.”


	6. Day 6: Beach Day

Sun, sand, and blue waves as far as the eye could see. Blake took a deep breath, inhaling that fresh, salty sea air. Yeah, they definitely needed this.

It had been Ruby’s idea, a day day on the beach to relax, soak up some sun, and just have fun for a bit. They’d found a beach nearby that wasn’t too crowded, only a few other group of people spread out across the area.

She and weiss had set up some towels and a parasol, claiming a stop for their own, while Ruby had rushed into the water the moment they arrived. Yang however, had gone to change. She was the only one not already in her bathing suit, and Blake might have an idea of why. At least, if Yang’s constant smirks and winking was anything to go by.

Ever since the two of them finally got together, Yang had really gone in hard on the whole  _ girlfriends  _ thing, constantly doting on Blake and giving her special attention. Somehow she always knew when to take a step back and not smother her, which was a relief.

Not to say Blake didn’t give as good as she got, much to the consternation of her sister. Ruby had been delighted to find out they were dating of course, but as happy as she was, that was still her sister Blake was making out with on a regular basis.

Blake chuckled as she reclined in the chair she had just set up, remembering the time Ruby had walked in on the two of them. It hadn’t been anything serious, just some kisses, but she had yelped and ran out blushing, warning Weiss not to go in to the living room. Of course, that had then cause Weiss to walk in, stop, give them a silent thumbs up, and leave.

“Hey babe.” Blake was roused from her thought as a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes. Above her was Yang, stepping back and striking a pose to show off her outfit and-

Wow.

Blake has always considered Yang to be hot. Even back when they first met. And here, standing with a hand on her hip, wearing the most form-fitting bikini Blake had ever seen, she was too much to handle. Worst of all, it all went in black, with golden trim and Yang’s emblem emblazoned on her top.

Blake froze, her mouth opening and closing, ears twitching slightly.

“I take it you approve?” Blake stammered uselessly in reply. Yang advanced, swaying her hips as she walked over and straddled Blake’s lap, and action that caused heat to rise in her cheeks. Reluctantly, Blake tore her eyes off of her girlfriend and looked around, noting that a few people were in fact watching them, and looking extremely jealous.

“Y-yang...” She went to push her off, but putting her hands on Yang’s body did nothing to help her predicament as she froze once more as she made contact with Yang’s abs.

Chuckling, Yang rose, helping Blake to stand. In the distance, Blake could see Weiss watching them with interest, leaving her wide open for Ruby to hit her with the beach ball they had been passing back and forth. 

“We should maybe get in the water,” Blake suggested, “maybe join the others?”

“Sure, ” Yang agreed. “We should cool off before things get too hot.” She shot her a wink before turning to run into the water.

“Too late,” Blake mumbled before joining her.


	7. Day 7: Future/Growing Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important meeting for Blake, the High Leader of the White Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More OC's! This time the leaders of the White Fang cells some time into the future. +10 points for anyone who guesses who they are based on. Hint: They all follow the same theme, except Lucifer and Fardren, who are based on me and a friend's old DnD characters as a sort of "RWBY AU" thing.

The White Fang.

An organization founded thrice. First as a peaceful protest group, then again as terrorists and militants. Now, it sits somewhere in the middle. With the older, more pacifistic members having left with Ghira, and the more extremist leaders purged after Khan and Taurus’ deaths, most of its upper ranks were inherited by more flexible faunus’, willing to do what it takes while avoiding unnecessary bloodshed.

The White Fang had always been divided into semi-autonomous cells, all reporting to a High Leader. And now that was Blake Belladonna, daughter of their original founder. Some of the more wary members had expressed concerns about this, fearing nepotism or an attempted dynasty, and questioned her taking a human for a bodyguard as well as her lover. Of course, they were reminded by others that Blake had always been a fervent and capable member, and had rallied Kuo Kuana after Adam Taurus’ coup, and together with her lover Yang, they had saved the world from the Grimm queen, and the very gods.

And so, the leadership of the White Fang was gathered on Menagerie, called by their High Leader to discuss strategy. They had arrived one by one to the large room that was once the headquarters of the Menagerie Branch of the White Fang, now in use again.

There were seven of them in total, leaders of the cells in each of the four kingdoms, Menagerie, the trading hubs at the Vale-Vacuo border, and western Anima. They awaited only the arrival of High Leader Belladonna.

When she arrived, they all watched her approach the crescent-shaped table they were sitting at, flanked as always by her guard. Lucifer Svatantrata, the Atlas leader glared at the human as she followed Belladonna. A veteran of the cause, the old crow faunus had been the most vocal about his concerns for a human being so close to their High Leader. 

“Comrades, I thank you all for making the journey here.” Blake’s voice was clear, confident, and well-rehearsed, and as soon as she opened her mouth, Fardren Burumu was smiling, serpentine fangs bared. As the Menagerie leader, he had most likely helped her write her speech. “I know the road is long, and leaving your duties behind is risky, but I have brought you all here to discuss a matter of utmost importance.”

At the mention of traveling, Sergio Gebara leaned back in his chair, scratching his beard. The journey all the way from Vacuo had been arduous for him, and he feared his absence was giving his unruly men ideas he’d rather they not execute.

“The beginnings of a scheme to end the slavery in Atlas.”

At that he shot forward, now fully attentive. All the others perked up at the idea too. In truth, most of them doubted it would ever be possible, least of all in their lifetime. Most disbelieving was Noelle Saccharine, the trading hubs leader, who glared at Blake. False hope and mad schemes were not something she was interested in. Nevertheless, she continued.

“In fact, we have the opportunity to bring down the Schnee Dust Corporation, and end all of their operations, freeing their slaves all over Remnant.”

“How?” Plume Ironclad, the Mistral leader spoke up, drawing all eyes to him. “You promise a lot. For years we have fought for this, and now you claim you can give us victory?”

“I understand your reservation. So, let me prove that I have an end to the SDC.” With that she gestured to the doors through which she had come. Emerging from the shadows was Weiss Schnee, wearing a sash bearing the mark of the White Fang.

Immediately the room erupted into shouted demands and protests. Weiss approached, trying not to be too intimidated by the entirety of the White Fang’s leadership screaming at her and taking her place at Blake’s side opposite Yang.

The chatter continued, Saccharine cursing Blake for daring to bring a Schnee here; Ironclad demanding Weiss’ head; Lucifer trying to get a word in over the noise; Fardren trying to get everyone to settle down. Only Arolynne Amaranth was silent, as she always was. As the youngest of the leaders, the same age as Blake in fact, she never really spoke much, letting other make the plans. But she knew of Weiss. She had attended Beacon in the same year as team RWBY, and knew of her through Velvet and Blake.

“We should hear her out.” Her voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper, but her semblance washed over the others, a wave of calm and an eager buzz settling in the back of their minds. They quieted instantly, turning to look at her. It was a rare occasion indeed that her semblance was used, especially on another White Fang member.

“What?” Lucifer asked, all of them knowing she had said  _ something _ , that they hadn’t heard.

“We should hear her out.” Her voice was louder this time, more confident. “I knew Weiss. she’s not her father.” Weiss smiled at her, turning to Blake for permission to speak. Once it was granted, she stepped forwards.

“I promise you, as soon as I control the SDC, I will undo my father’s regime. He has spent his life dragging my family’s name through the mud, damning thousands of souls for his own gain, and I have spent my entire life fighting to escape his control.”

Silence followed, as each of the leaders considered her words. Fardren was first to speak, addressing the rest of the council.

“This would be a chance to end the SDC and Atlas’ tyranny. The majority of our enslaved brothers and sisters are in their employ. We take them out, it would be the single greatest step forward since the founding of Menagerie.”

“And how can we trust her?” Ironclad countered. “She is a Schnee, do we really expect her to take control, and just let go of all that wealth and power?”

Weiss was about to say something in her defence, when Lucifer raised a hand to speak.

“As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Burumu.” The council was quiet. It was well known that Burumu and Svatantrata didn’t get along, often ending up on opposite sides of debates, on top of a personal dislike for one another. “I know better than any of you what sort of man Jaques Schnee is. I’d be more surprised if any daughter of his  _ didn’t _ hate his guts.”

A few more moments of silence as his words sunk in, and Saccharine spoke:

“Alright, so what is this plan of yours?”

* * *

As soon as they came home, Blake collapsed on the couch, letting out a deep sigh. In the comfort of her own home, she could feel the stress and tension fading already. They had spent five hours in that room, discussing strategy, walking through the process of putting Weiss in charge.

Yang entered right behind her, and joined her on the couch, lifting her head into her lap and gently stroking her face. Blake let out a pleased hum, bordering on a purr. While Yang was indeed her bodyguard, in truth she was mostly here for moral support. Just her presence soothed her nerves. 

“That went well,” Yang said with a yawn. “You did great baby.”

“Thanks, but I prefer it if you keep the pet names for each other,” Weiss quipped as she too entered the room. Her voice was tired and worn, and her shoulders sagged. She too sat down on the couch, having long since gotten used to the couple’s constant intimacy. Her head flopped back, and she let out a groan. “That was the most stressful thing I’ve ever done. And that’s saying something. Seriously, I feel I have to say that every few years.”

Yang chuckled, moving Blake into an upright position so she could massage the tension from her shoulders. As she did Blake began to purr in ernest, bringing a smile to her weary face.

“Yeah, our lives sure are something huh?” Blake hummed in agreement, her hand moving up to rest on Yang’s.

”Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
